


It's Puppy Love, Kitten

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is an asshole thou, Akira is a sly mofo, Alternative Universe - No Metaverse, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Anthro Thieves, But he's not hated so much since the shujin students are grateful for the punch, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inu Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Neko Kurusu Akira, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryuji is STILL an outcast, Ryuji just thinks so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: He shouldn't be thinking this way about Nekos. He should be trying to fall for his own kind, like Mishima, or even one that's closely related, like the Kitsune, Yusuke. But no, Ryuji had to be different and instead, fall for the one kind that's never going to get along with Inus - Kurusu Akira.Someone PLEASE kill me for that title. Just end my entire existence.





	1. Chapter 1

_Look away._ A voice chimed in his head, but he knew he couldn't stop. _Come on, he's going to know! LOOK AWAY!_ It's not like he's completely ignoring the voice, it's just hard to pay attention to it when his attention is elsewhere. _STOP YOU DUMB DOG!_

Ryuji shook his head, blinking, as his ears pressed against his head. With a slight huff, the blond turned his head just as the person he'd been staring at turned to him, an eyebrow raised. When it became clear that he wasn't going to look at him anymore, the boy with dark black cat ears grunted and went back to whatever it was that he was doing in the middle of the class. Another Neko, blonde with blue eyes and white-blonde ears, looked behind her and gave Ryuji a glare, cautious and suspicious.

Whatever. It's not like he didn't know cats and dogs don't get along anyway. He had to rescue poor Mishima multiple times from other Neko-like students, and sometimes even their own kind. He just thought the boy was unlucky is all, and made a silent vow to be there for the blue haired boy.

Bored out of his mind, Ryuji decided to draw instead. He wasn't the greatest drawer ever - that talent belonged to Yusuke - but he could still make little doodles to entertain himself. Every once and in a while, he thought about actually getting serious about his drawings, so he could make, like, comic books for a living, but the idea never really appealed to him like being a professional runner does.

 _A professional runner, huh?_ He thought, glaring at the white paper in front of him.

He couldn't forget the day where his dreams had been dashed all thanks to a certain PE teacher. While most of the students were thankful to Ryuji for getting rid of Kamoshida (after it's been reported that he's been sexually, and physically abusing students - with Ryuji being the main one to speak up), the event did leave him isolated from the other students, most claiming that they didn't want to hang out with a troublemaker while throwing the most pathetic pity looks at him. It had made him angry, but also hurt. After all that, Ryuji still ended up being an outcast. Not the most hated, apparently, but still an outcast.

Though he did end up making friends with Mishima and Yusuke - that was a plus.

Another thing that contribute to Ryuji's loneliness was his species: the Inu, or rather, the dog demon. Most people claim that dogs were annoying, and that their demon selves aren't better, so they tend to avoid them, if they can. There were others that loved dogs, and had no trouble making friends with the other Inus in the school - it's just Ryuji that was the exception, apparently. And, then, of course, there's always that one species that can never get along, and for Inus, that would be the Nekos - the cat demon. As it is suggested, cats and dogs don't mix, usually, and there's been numerous fights between the two species, more so than monkeys and birds (and that's typically because they refuse to share the same tree). Ryuji doesn't know why this feud had started, and quite frankly, he doesn't care. All he knows is that Nekos and Inus don't get along.

So why in the seven's hells can't he stop looking at the boy?!

Kurusu Akira. A newly transfer student of Shujin Academy, second year, and is currently the second most popular student, rivaling with Goro Akechi. Classified as a loner, though Ryuji does he see him talking to Ann, another Neko that was sometimes his friend too, and sometimes his enemy depending on the day, gets mostly good grades, and, if Ryuji can admit, is very attractive. There's currently a Kurusu Akira fanclub running around, most of them being Nekos as well, and almost too often does he see the boy talking to his bag. That last part should've freaked the blond out, but that only made him more curious as only an Inu can be.

Ryuji bit his lip to keep from whining, though his ears were constantly twitching, as the teacher glared at him when she noticed his ears and tail.

He doesn't understand it - as far as Ryuji is concerned, Akira wasn't all that special. Yes, he did think he was hot, and yes it melts his heart whenever he saw Akira doing something helpful - like helping students studying, but he wasn't...he _shouldn't_ be grabbing Ryuji's attention like this. No other Neko did it, so why Akira?

About time the teacher had passed out an assignment for them to work on, Ryuji had finished his doodles, and couldn't help but blush - mortified, terrified, and confused all at the same time.

He had just drawn Akira and him together, though albeit crooked and not really recognizable - but it wasn't that hard not to guess who the glasses wearing boy was.

Fuck.     

 


	2. Chapter 2

The bell started to ring, signaling the end of class and moving on to the next period. As students began to pour out into the hall, Ryuji slowly began to stand, watching with wary eyes as the neko he's been infatuated with left the classroom. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and it made the blond wonder why. _Whatever._ He thought, pushing the picture he had drawn far back into his mind as he went to his next class. At least, he would've - had he not been pulled by the collar of his shirt the moment he'd left the classroom. Choking slightly, the moment he was let go, Ryuji quickly spun around on his feet and glared at the culprit, which had been the white-blonde haired girl from earlier - one Takamaki Ann.

Said girl gave him a huff, a glare, and placed her hands on her hips, cat ears pressed against her head.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" She asked. It honestly sounded like a demand, but Ryuji has known Ann long enough to know she's simply curious.

"Who?"

"You know who!" She huffed, her tail swaying side by side in a agitated matter. Likewise, Ryuji's very own ears began to slick back, a growl threaten to escape his lips, and his tail standing stiff. "Seriously! You're kind of creeping him out! And he wanted me to let you know to stop it."

"Couldn't he had said that himself? Who are you, his personal bodyguard? I thought you were Shiho's." A low rumble that sounded like a growl escaped Ann, and Ryuji was very grateful that despite having animal parts, most people don't actually have claws and/or talons. "Look, it's not like I can help it, okay? I'm just...curious about him is all."

"Then why not try to make friends with Akira, Ryuji?" Ann said, sounding very tired, as if she had heard this before. And you'd be right; any time Ann had brought up the idea of Ryuji and Akira becoming friends, Ryuji would always find one reason or another not to; the common one being that Akira was a Neko, and Ryuji was an Inu, and therefore, would not get along. It was becoming annoying if Ann were to be honest with herself.

Ryuji glared at her. "I told you before-"

"Akira is a cat, and you/I am a dog. We don't get along." Both Ann and Ryuji repeated. The Inu nodded to himself. "Exactly."

"Ryuji,  _I_ am a Neko, and we're friends! Sort of," Ann stated, but Ryuji shook his head.

"It's different. We grew up with each other, so I'm use to your antics and vice versa," He said, waving off the thought. "Most people won't even _look_ at me, so why would the most popular Neko of all give little ol' me a glance? No. I rather not be his friend."

"You know Akira doesn't think that way," Ann said, giving the blond a sorrow look. She had known Ryuji's low self-esteem issues, and despite their hate-love friendship, it bothers her that Ryuji would think so low of himself, after everything he's done and been through. She honestly could say that Ryuji was one of the strongest people she knows. "If you just gave him a chance, and put aside this ridiculous excuse of not wanting to be his friend, you'll see that Akira really is a great guy. He won't judge you because of your species."

"I don't think he'll judge me, I just think he could do better. He'll probably end up hating me, if we became friends." The fact that Ryuji's ears were dipped low, and his tail had curled up in itself made this speech even more depressing. Ann heaved a sigh.

"Ryuji, this Cats vs Dogs war won't last forever. If you and I could make it as friends, then I'm sure you and Akira could too. And if _I_ could tolerate you long enough to survive middle school, Akira is a saint for putting up with you during high school." She said, smirking when Ryuji growled at her.

"Go, before some Neko decides your mouse girlfriend is dinner. Also, you made me late for class, you bitch." Ryuji said, and Ann just gave him a smug look, tail swaying side to side confidently.

"Really, Ryuji, you need to get over yourself and try to make friends!" She yelled, going down the hall. She ignored the looks some of the Shujin students were giving her.

"I have friends!" Ryuji bristled.

"Someone other than Mishima and Yusuke!" Ann responded. Ryuji watched her go around the corner and then sighed when she was no longer around.

The blond Inu knew she was right, always has been, but he'll be damned if he let her know that. Besides, if there's anything Ryuji knew for a fact that was true about himself, he knows he's not the most pleasant person around; he's loud, abash, quick to anger, and often gets into trouble - whether it was his fault, or given the circumstances. He doubted Akira wanted a friend like that.

* * *

Another hour passed in Shujin Academy, and it was around lunchtime. Ryuji knew that lunchtime was probably the most crowded area in all of Shujin, not including the hallways where people just linger instead of going to class, so he often decided to head up to the rooftops instead. Giving a fellow Inu a nod while he was bypassing, the faux blond made his way towards the roof, where he could spend most of the time daydreaming. His stomach growled, and Ryuji cursed the fact that he didn't bring any food. Suddenly, he heard voices from up top.

"So you see, it's important to not water your plants every day. In doing so, you could accidentally drown them." A voice, soft and sweet sounding, said.

"I see. Thanks for telling me, Haru-chan! I'll be sure not to do that all that often!" Another voice said. Ryuji blinked.

Haru. He was kind of familiar with that name, seeing how his favorite restaurant steams from the Okumura family. He was also pretty sure that she and the student president, Niijima Makoto, were dating as well. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, as if telling Ryuji to pay attention to it, causing him to wince and flushed. "Wait, what was that?"

"It sounded like it came from the stairs." The voice, Haru, said, and before Ryuji could do anything, the door leading to the roof swung open, revealing three - not two - people that were also on the roof; Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto, and, of freakin' course, Kurusu Akira. The Okami, wolf, Niijima Makoto, narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing Sakamoto? You know students aren't allowed here." She said, folding her arms.

"Says you. Why are you here?" Ryuji asked back, embarrassed as he, too, folded his arms.

"She was actually helping me with the garden I had asked for," The girl with the fluffy hair and two long rabbit ears sticking out from said hair, said, smiling at the blond. "Hello, Sakamoto-san."

"Ah, Haru," Ryuji nodded, feeling completely awkward all of a sudden. "Please just call me Ryuji. Most of my friends do."

"Okay then, Ryuji-kun." Haru said, grinning. Ryuji thought about correcting her once again, but decided not to. She looked way too happy for her own good, and Ryuji would kind of feel like a monster trying to do that to the girl. It has nothing to do with Makoto going to eat his face if he made her unhappy, either.

"Answer me, Sakamoto. Why are you here?" Makoto asked again, her ears clearly stating how unhappy she was with him. Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Chill, Miss A+ Student, I just came here to think." He said. Haru smiled.

"It _is_ a nice place for thinking, isn't it?" She asked, blinking sweetly at the blond. "That's why I wanted a garden here. It beats the noisier crowd that is the cafeteria, and sometimes, you might just want to get away from that." Ryuji just stared at her, both in amazement and in awe. _Makoto's damn lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend._ He thought.

"Yeah...that's....that's what I use to do." He said. Haru nodded.

"Akira here is the same. Please let him stay, Makoto-chan, it's really not a bother." She said, looking at her girlfriend with cute, pouty, brown eyes. For once in his life, he actually got to see Makoto blush. She sighed.

"Fine. He can stay." She said, though, Ryuji could tell she was fighting on the inside about following the rules. Suddenly, Ryuji could feel an intense pressure coming from his left side, and when he turned around, he blushed.

Akira was still staring at him, with as much focus a cat can do when given a challenge, or, in this case, new meat. Before Ryuji could decide whether or not to introduce himself (Ann's words ringing clearly in his ears), his stomach, once again, decided to make its presence known by growling. Embarrassed, Ryuji bit his lip as he looked at the ground. "Here." A voice, softer than Haru's, surprisingly, said, and when Ryuji saw the melon bread, he looked up at the black haired Neko. "I personally prefer meat, and I'm assuming so do you, but judging by your stomach, you'll take anything."

Ryuji blushed.

"Was that a jibe because I'm a dog?" He narrowed his eyes at the cat. Akira blinked slowly, obviously confused on where Ryuji got that from, and Makoto groaned.

"Ryuji, just take the food, please." She said. Ryuji looked at her before looking back at Akira, and slowly, ever so slowly, began reaching out. He was constantly looking back at Akira, waiting to see what plans the Neko was going to do, but Akira just continued to hold out the bread, not nervous, or anything. When Ryuji got the bread, he stared at it curiously, before glancing back at Akira.

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome." Akira responded, watching as Ryuji took a bite. Both Haru and Makoto shared a glance before they looked back at the two students in front of them, Haru giggling while Makoto sighed and shook her head.

Ryuji might not have seen it, but Makoto definitely could tell Akira was planning on something.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Futaba a fox .-. Kind of funny someone mentioned her being a squid - that's what I had first thought too xD Although, I wouldn't know how to incorporate it correctly into this fic, so land animals it is xD

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this idea out of my head. A part of me wanted to draw Akira and Ryuji with their cute little ears and tail, but then I realize I can't draw LOL So writing a story will have to do. Also, I can't think of what animal I should do for Futaba .-. I thought about making her another Fox, like Yusuke (cause tbh I ship them so hard), but another part of me thought about making her as a Rabbit, like Haru. I don't know. Darn you Japan and your tentacles xD


End file.
